Treasure Map - Hancock
Notes *This page is a WIP. Add if you can. *Rewards differ per league. Tips on how to beat Treasure Map - Hancock FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and have their stats boosted as well. 2x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Rayleigh Demon Lord: Midnight Halloween Parade 1.75x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Perona Ghost Nurse: Midnight Halloween Parade 1.5x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Moria Shadowy Lantern: Midnight Halloween Parade *Dracule Mihawk Master Swordsman 1.35x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD - 5: *Portgas D. Ace Spade Pirates *Higuma Leader of the Mountain Bandits *Knight of the Sea Jinbe Sun Pirates Captain *Sanji Secret Son of the Vinsmoke Family *Franky Cyborg Built to Realize the Dreams of Every Man *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge King of Germa *Count Niwatori Knight of the Big Mom Pirates *Buddha Sengoku Navy HQ Admiral *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade How to beat Treasure Map - Hancock Minibosses *Round 5: **HP: 640,000 (+64,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4200 (210 peer navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes type to , binds your specials for 2 turns, changes right column slots into RCV or matching and left column slots into EMPTY or BLOCK, and reduces your chain multiplier growth rate for 4 turns **Below 50% HP: Despairs your captains for 4 turns **Below 20% HP: Increases your damage taken by 5x for 4 turns, and has 4 turns of threshold damage reduction *Round 5: **HP: 400,000 (+40,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 2500 (+125 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Sugar changes her type to ,left Headcracker doll boosts ATK for 99 turns, middle Headcracker doll gives barriers, right Headcracker doll has end-of-turn healing for 99 turns. Killing a doll removes whatever buff they give. Every other turn: Sugar blows away 1 unit *Round 5: **HP: 540,000 (+54,000 peer navigation level) **ATK: 3400 (170 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes type to , locks chain at 1.1x for 5 turns, increases your damage taken for 5 turns **Below 20% HP: Binds non- specials for 10 turns **After defeat: revives with 25% HP, summons 2 ghosts, deals end-of-turn damage *Round 6: Nekomamushi boosts DEF for 2 turns *Round 7: **HP: 440,000 (44,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3300 (+165 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes all your slots to 1 random type slot and changes her type to **Special Interrupt: When you change your slots, gives you BOMB/BLOCK slots **Below 50% HP: Doubles her ATK for 99 turns *Round 6: **HP: 400,000 (+40,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3400 (+170 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Burns for 2 turns, 2-hit PERFECT barrier for 2 turns, changes slots to , , , RCV, , , and locks slots for 5 turns **Special Interrupt: when changing slots, changes them back to what he preemptively changed them into *Round 7: **HP: 1,000,000 (+100,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4200 (+210 per navigation level) **Preemptive: changes type to , boosts your ATK and slots by 1.01x for 3 turns, 5 turns of immunity, rewinds right column specials by 1 turn, summons zombies **Every turn: summons more zombies **Below 20% HP: Despairs your captains for 20 turns Intrusion , , and units get their CD reduced at start of quest *Round 3: **HP: 1,500,000 (150,000 per navigation level **ATK: 6700 (+335 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 5 turns of delay immunity, 4 turns of despair to both captains, 1 turn damage nullification, 3 turns of reduced chain multiplier growth rate **Below 20% HP: Binds all characters for 20 turns Category:Treasure Maps